


Digital Humans Duo

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Swearing, Well for the digimon, takes place after Tri, the 01 kids are kinda jerks for leaving the 02 kids to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: After the Alphamon incident, no one expected the 02 kids back.Nor did the kids expect their partners to be humans





	Digital Humans Duo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Digi...humans!?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052021) by [CJCroen1393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393). 



"DAVIS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" wasn't the first thing he expected to hear the first night after the hospital due to the Alphamon attack. The other 3 had a lot less severe injuries because they weren't so stubborn.

"God I'm coming..." He grumbled as he got out of bed and stumbled down to the kitchen, only to find some kid about the same age he was when he was captured by Myotismon with blue hair that formed two odd spikes, a golden birthmark on his forehead, red eyes, nothing covering himself and half a pound of bacon in his mouth.

"Davish!" The kid cheered before nearly tackling the former gogglehead. 

"Veemon seriously!? Put some clothes on!" He replied after putting 2 and 2 together and not getting 5. 

* * *

 

"So basically, we somehow were fighting the other kidhs and this new digidestined with another cat partner even though we didn't want to fight them, and the next thing I knew was waking up in your bed as a human without clothesh on, and then I smelled breakfast so I ran down thinking I had clothesh on, and in my rush for breakfast, I forgot humansh have to cook their meat before eating it so I ended up with half a pound of raw bacon in my mouth." Veemon explained as he idly kicked his legs back and forth on a chair, not hitting the chair or himself in the process. 

"Wait what do you mean by we?" Davis asked.

"Me and Wormmon! We were fushed into Imperialdramon!" 

"So this kid was the rabbit doll I adored so much?" Jun asked, obviously confused on where this kid came from.

"Yep! And I'm actchually a dragon, not a rabbit." Veemon explained, seemingly giving the poor girl a heart attack.

"So if you can bring the rabbit lizard doll to life, does that mean you can make Matt fall in love with me?"

"No I cannot. Veemon was alive already, I just had to hide him as a plush toy due to his size so that we wouldn't have any kaiju rumors running around." Davis explained.

 

Either way this was going to be a long week for the both of them, starting with Jun calling her parents to see if she was old enough to drink to see if this was all some weird hallucination. But it wasn't one.

**Author's Note:**

> That goddamn lisp was seriously one of the hardest things to write. I can imagine him saying it, but I can't fucking write it. 
> 
> The chapters are gonna go in order based on who joined the team so it's gonna go Davis>Yolei>Cody>Ken (possibly repeat if I do more. Or Add Meiko/Willis/Ryo to the mix after I have the 4 done. I'm focusing on the 4 first)


End file.
